


"Make Me"

by Jaybeefoxy



Series: Flufftober Prompts 2020 [30]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Do Not Translate, Fluff, Flufftober, Flufftober prompts 2020, M/M, mystrade, you do not have permission to port on another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:05:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27400141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaybeefoxy/pseuds/Jaybeefoxy
Summary: A sexy one to finish with, although the boys are really only discussing what they'd like to do. Shibori is mentioned, and you might know Mycroft would be expert at it. Not sure I'm completely happy with this one but I've finished them, I've got there, flufftober is complete.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Series: Flufftober Prompts 2020 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950532
Comments: 7
Kudos: 48





	"Make Me"

**Author's Note:**

> Rating high on this one because of content obviously. It's still fluffy, because they are caring for each other in this one.

“ **Make me** ,” Greg murmured, challenging. 

Mycroft’s eyes glittered. “Is that,” he asked carefully, “a challenge?”

“What do you think?”

“Challenge accepted,” Mycroft murmured, voice seductive, and dangerous. 

A shiver travelled all the way down Greg’s spine. “Damn, if that’s not the hottest thing I’ve heard in a long time.”

“I can make it hotter, should you desire.” Mycroft’s eyes were dark, pupils dilated as he watched Greg’s responses. 

“Jesus, Mycroft. How on earth…?”

“Very simply. I could give you an order, which you could then follow? Failure to do so _could_ engender _punishment_ , of a kind that both of us may find mutually satisfying, but only if you find such pursuits stimulating.”

Greg looked into Mycroft’s eyes and shivered. “Stimulating, hm?”

“And only if you trust me, implicitly. Such an arrangement would require negotiation, which may hinder the spontaneity of our relationship somewhat but...it is not something to undertake without certain... _safeguards_ in place.”

“You mean like safewords and limits?”

“So you understand what it entails?”

“Yeah, ‘course I do. I appreciate your care, too.” He leaned in and kissed Mycroft, slow and soft, sliding a hand behind the man’s long neck and gripping gently.

“We both have a duty of care toward the other, Gregory,” Mycroft murmured when Greg released him. “Nothing has changed there.”

Greg smiled, slow and lazy. “So...you’d liketo...to _punish_ me?” He reached out and drew a lazy finger down Mycroft’s lapel, feeling him shiver. 

“I think I would find that...very stimulating.”

Greg’s smile was roguish. “You know what? I think, so would I. Let’s give it some thought, discuss it properly when we’ve both got our heads around it, yeah?” Mycroft nodded, his smile fond. “But…” Greg added playfully, “ _hypothetically speaking,_ nothing to stop us testing the water, so to speak. What might you _order_ me to do, Mycroft?”

“I would order you to take your clothes off, of course, and bend over my desk, face down. Then...”

“Then?” Greg grinned, eyes full of devilry. 

“I would blindfold you, so you would need to rely on your other senses. I might even bind you...”

“Bind me? How?”

“If you would agree, I do know Shibari…”

“What’s that when it’s at home?”

“Shibari is Japanese rope bondage. It is very beautiful when done correctly, restricting but not suffocating. Done incorrectly, it can be dangerous. You would need to trust me implicitly. It can be used for sex, or simply for relaxation. When bound, the person cannot move, and there is a stillness and calm in being immobile when one cannot resist the restraints. It is something you and I would need to discuss, in depth.” Mycroft smiled, thoughtful. “I might bind you, and then take you, and as a reward for your compliance, I might even let you come.”

Greg’s mouth had gone dry. The thought of handing over his power and his trust to this man...he was already hard. “When can we sit down and discuss this?”

“As soon as you like, although….” 

“Although?”

“Come to bed, my love. I think I have you too worked up for coherent conversation right now.” Mycroft grasped Greg’s hand and drew him close, soothing the man in his arms. “We can talk...later…”


End file.
